


Wild Boy

by chaosmanor



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wild Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

He should have been asleep, but he was running on LA time, and he was still dressed when there was an inevitable knock on the door.

"Go away," he called out, leaning against the door from the inside and resisting the urge to peer through the spy glass.

It was a good quality door, in a decent hotel, and noise didn't travel very well through it, but he could still hear someone say, "It's me, I just want to talk."

"As if," Viggo said under his breath, but he unlocked the door anyway. He was an old fool.

Orlando was still in his suit from the screening, still impeccably groomed and flawless, smelling of toothpaste and cologne and booze, but Viggo stepped back as Orlando closed the door, avoiding any random hugs.

"What do you want?" Viggo asked, and he went back to leaning against the plate glass window, looking out across the sparkling city, anything to get away from Orlando.

"To talk," Orlando said. "We haven't spoken for so long."

"I doubt that we've got anything to say to each other," Viggo said, and he could see the reflection of Orlando crossing the room to stand beside him. "It's been a year."

Orlando was in his peripheral vision now, so Viggo turned his head further.

"I'm sorry," Orlando said.

"It's not enough," Viggo said, and his breath fogged the glass his face was pressed against.

Orlando's fingers curled over Viggo's shoulder, pressing through his dress shirt, burning circles of pressure against raw skin. "I'm so sorry," Orlando said, and he sounded like he might be crying.

"Go back," Viggo said. "Back to your rent-an-identity life and your minders."

"I thought you loved me," Orlando said.

"No," Viggo said, ignoring his traitorous body and his traitorous heart. "I loved a wild boy, who didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought, who would never have stopped jumping off bridges and let himself be closeted. I don't love someone who is going to marry a stick insect because he can make more money and have more fame if no one thinks he's gay."

"I'm sorry," Orlando said, whispered, and then there was the glorious warmth of him pressing against Viggo's back and the glass was cold against Viggo's face and hands.

"No," Viggo said, and he wished he could say it with more conviction. "You promised... You were going to change."

Orlando's hands were spread across Viggo's chest now, crisp cotton crinkled and Orlando's curls tickled his neck, then Viggo could feel lips pressing against his ear.

"I'm weak," Orlando whispered.

That made two of them.

"You'll just leave again," Viggo said. "I can't fucking do this any longer."

Orlando made a choking sound and everything just crumbled.

Four steps to damnation: first one had Orlando slammed up against the plate glass window; second one shoved Viggo's knee between Orlando's thighs, spreading them apart; third one was Orlando's mouth, open and wet and so hungry beneath Viggo's.

And the fourth one, the fourth one happened inside Viggo, when he stopped fighting himself and Orlando, and just accepted that they would both pay for this night, perhaps for the rest of their lives.

Then Orlando kissed him back, breathless and salty, clinging to him desperately, and they were back where they had been a year before, on fire again.

There were times when Viggo shed his skin and stopped thinking and just let himself feel, and this was one of them. Orlando did this to him, tore him apart and made him burn and he loved him so much for this.

Something tore, some expensive fabric ripped, buttons popped off, and when Viggo yanked Orlando's belt undone impatiently and shoved his hand roughly between Orlando's sleek belly and his clothing, his hand found come, slippery and wet, already soaking into Orlando's clothes.

But Orlando was hard, again or perhaps still, and Orlando's nails dug into Viggo's back and Viggo pushed his own clothes down roughly.

Orlando was sobbing, head banging repeatedly against the glass, moaning and gasping, and later on it would break Viggo's heart that Orlando had lubed himself up ready, but right then it meant that his cock slid into Orlando without tearing him.

Orlando was tight, so fucking tight, Viggo must have been the last man he had been with; and he made a keening sound and Viggo bit at his mouth to try and silence him.

This was the wild boy Viggo had known, giving himself utterly, taking everything that Viggo could give him and more, screaming and pleading, and there was nothing on Earth like it, no substitue and no cure.

First orgasm hit him hard, ripping through him, making him shake and swear. Second one was slower, and he could breathe through it, and Orlando was limp and sweat-drenched when Viggo let them both slide down onto the plush carpet.

"Oh God," Orlando whispered, and Viggo kissed him, just brushing his lips across Orlando's swollen and torn mouth.

"Don't say anything," Viggo murmured, and he kept kissing Orlando, kissing away the bruise and the blood, the regret and the past.


End file.
